dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Majin Taraji
Majin Taraji is one of Bibidi's artificial Majin creations. Her character history is chapter 5 of the story, From Magic to Monsters. History created Majin Taraji after Majin Ajai's death. After studying the corpse of the true Majin he had in his possession, Bibidi made sure that he could incorporate its features into the false Majins he was creating. His previous Majins had all been failures in terms of appearance. So Bibidi specifically tried to make Taraji into an accurate Majin. As such, she came out with a light pink skin color. She had the head tentacle and body vents common to the Majins. She had two eyes, a nose, round ears, and a sharp mouth. She wore the white pants of the Majins along with the black metal boots and black metal wrist guards. However, once she was created, Bibidi was dismayed that her power level was only as high 2nd Form Frieza. While this was stronger than any of his previous creations, Bibidi was doubtful that she was strong enough to wake the true Majins from their hibernations. He still had to try and see, though. So Bibidi set out with Taraji, and the two marauded across several scores of planets. As they went on, the two became more and more notorious. Soon the entire galaxy knew about Bibidi and his rampaging beast. Taraji was not very loyal and not very smart, so Bibidi tended to unleash her on a planet and then seal her away in a magic container once the planet was destroyed. This worked out for some time. But as Bibidi was cutting a swath through the universe in order to make himself known to the true Majins, he gained the attention of the wrong people. A group of aliens known as "The Faceless Warriors" formed together in order to stop Bibidi. Their singular goal was to kill the magician and his monster and restore peace to the galaxy. So as the wizard and his pet landed on a particular planet, the brotherhood ambushed them. Taraji fought off several weaker members of the group until it was just her and the Faceless Warriors' leader. He was a faceless man, who wore completely black armor and a long, flowing cape. When he fought with Taraji, he shot off burning ki attacks which afflicted her greatly, not allowing her to properly regenerate from the damage. She was stronger than him, however, and because of this, Taraji was able to hold off the faceless man's attacks for some time. The two fought on that planet for several hours, trading blows and blood. Eventually, the faceless man prevailed, cutting Taraji into two pieces with a sharp ki blast and then destroying each of her halves with an explosive impact. Bibidi was shocked by this, for he thought that Taraji would easily win. He fled the scene, though the faceless man pursued him even then. Bibidi was not able to recover any of Taraji's remains, as she had been completely vaporized by her opponent. While Taraji had been the most successful of Bibidi's creations up to this point, she was still far too weak to gain the attention of the hibernating Majins, and she could not even defend herself against a strong warrior. She lacked intelligence and loyalty as well. Current Status Majin Taraji was destroyed in combat. Name Pun Taraji's name is based off of the popular magical phrase "ajji majji la tarajji". Category:Majin Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Bibidi's creations Category:Dead Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Supporting character Category:Canon Respecting Category:New Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Daughter